Sam's Torment By LR Bare Rated Mature Lemons
by L.R. Bare
Summary: Rated Mature/ Lemons no under 18 Sam and Ruby continuing their romance, Demon Dean the angels fixing some story line!


**Sam's torment Author LR Bare (AKA CoCo) Sammy/ Ruby pairing Rated mature Part one**

My life has never been easy. Fighting demons. Dealing with angels. Werewolves, Vampires, ghosts, losing my parents, and dealing with my brother Dean. The latter had always been him protecting me but lately well, Dean my brother, he is a demon. I also had to fight myself finding out that I had demon blood in me and got addicted to it because it gave me powers. I still have to deal with that. Now that Dean was estranged it was harder for me to deal with.

I am sitting in the bunker thinking of how Castiel and I will save Dean. Dean is determined use his demon status and undermine Crowley. He is losing his fight though. I have heard from my source that Ruby came back and he seduced her. Wait actually that does sound like Dean more than demon but it still disturbs me. I am pulling my hands through my hair thinking about why it makes me feel this way. I thought Ruby and me were just a sex thing. Lately though all I think about is her beautiful face and body. Her smell is of lilies and vanilla. Yes, she is a demon and demons usually smell like ashes. For some odd reason she smells like lilies and vanilla.

I am doing pull ups on the bar I put above my doorway in the bunker. My muscles are rippling and my ab muscles are tight. The sweat is pouring down my body. Castiel had promised me that he would find out how Ruby and Meg are came back. I hear a pop. Look over to the corner of my room, there I see Castiel and Ruby. She was in the blonde body when Dean encountered her. She is in the body I like the best now. The brunette with them waves in her hair. I pull myself off. Take my towel wipe off the sweat.

"I told you I would find her." He said nudging her to me.

She looked up at me with them pretty brown eyes of hers. I melted. I suddenly was hoping Castiel would just leave us alone but nope not him. He just stood there. I sighed. She was not intimidated in the least.

"Ok spill cause I do not got all day" I stated

"What do you want Sam?" She asked sitting down on my bed.

"I want to know how you and Meg are up and around" I was getting upset cause she was making me want to just throw her up against the wall and tear off her clothes. I could feel my cock get hard of memories of her taking that mouth up and down my shaft and then swallowing it. I needed to consintrate.

"Well there is only one or two angels powerful enough to bring me and Meg back." She smiled toying with us.

"Are you saying Crowley brought you guys back?" I asked wondering if I wanted the answer or not.

"Goodness you guys Crowley is in trouble. No, not him. My true master has been brought back. I am surprised you guys have not seen Michael. He is back too. "Ruby stated and lifted my pillow to smell my fragrance. She gave me a look that said "I missed that smell" looked at me . I blushed remembering all the endless nights we pleasured each other.

Castiel took ahold of her and said "now I need to know are you talking of my brother Lucifer?"

"Who else!" She exclaimed as she twirled her hair around her fingers. He let go of her.

"This is big!" Castiel had an odd expression on his face "There is only one entity who could get Lucifer and Michael out of the cage. That would be God, he is back. He will not be happy" He looked at his angel watch and looked over at me.

I was realizing that maybe, just maybe this meant that Adam was back and this would solve my Dean issue.

He said "bye got to go find out, if this is true" Cas disappeared, leaving Ruby and me alone.

She gave her look that meant I needed to come get her. That is all it took.

I jumped at the chance. I was on top of her kissing her and letting my hands roam around. Feeling every curve and crevice on her.

We were like animals. Pulling our clothes off in record time and licking and sucking. I had her on top of my mouth licking her clit making her moan real loudly. She at the same time was taking my cock in her mouth and licking it with her tongue at the same time. I almost exploded in her mouth. I held back. Got up and pull her up on top of me so I could feel her sliding down me inch by inch. She worked me up until we both released.

We showered afterwards and dressed but started back up again were almost ready to undress again when. I heard the pop of Castiel coming back into the room.

He stood there ready to explain what was going on and his eyebrows were in a questioning look. Cause he had caught us kissing.

Part one end

**Part 2 Finale**Castiel was not as timid as he playing wise too. He waited until Ruby and I were composed." Heaven is in an uproar. Things are going on up there at a fast pace. And I cannot get in to see the big man at this time but yes he is back. Only talking to certain people. Michael I saw in the halls, then he looked at me smiled and then went in shut the door to the room. " Castiel said as he went over to the mini frig I keep in my room. He popped open a soda and drank it like he had been thirsty for days. He crumbled the can. Then tossed in my garbage can.

I was dumbfounded asking "Well what does this mean for Dean?"

I got up and sat in my one chair by ny desk. Ruby stayed on the bed putting her hands through her hair. It was still messed up from our tumble. She smiled as she lifted up her head and looked over at me.

Castiel stated "Not sure what it even means for me." He sat on the edge of my desk looking intently upon me. As if he wanted to say more.

"And why would he release Lucifer. That does not make sense." I was frustrated by all the angels and god. This seemed to be a game to them but it was Dean and ME's lives.

"Sam, I know you do not understand but Lucifer is important to the grand scheme of things and he might cause chaos but he was never as bad as Crowley is. Meg is right about him. I am not so sure Lucifer brought Meg and Ruby back. "He looked at Ruby as if he was going to make her talk.

"I just saw a light." she said. Rubbing her head like it hurt to think of how she came to be back with us.

"Well, I think God brang you back. I am not saying that you were redeemed, or saved but you did help Dean and Sam. And Meg saved me too. "He blushed like her name invoked pure lust with him. I knew they had a thing but that expression on his face was priceless.

Ruby caught that too and said "Yeah how is my buddy Meg"

He laughed and smiled the biggest smile "We made pizza." He then made some lame excuse about finding more info for us and left with a whoosh.

"Well he is boinking her " Ruby laughed and it was disarming. I controlled myself though. I had to meet with Dean in an hour and let him know a few things. I was not sure what to tell him cause I was not sure who I would be talking to him or the demon who was taking over my brother.

"Well, I think God brang you back. I am not saying that you were redeemed, or saved but you did help Dean and Sam. And Meg saved me too. " He blushed like her name invoked pure lust with him. I knew they had a thing but that expression on his face was priceless.

Ruby caught that too and said "Yeah how is my buddy Meg"

He laughed and smiled the biggest smile "We made pizza." He then made some lame excuse about finding more info for us and left with a whosh.

"Well he is boicking her " Ruby laughed and it was disarming. I controlled myself though. I had to meet with Dean in an hour and let him know a few things. I was not sure what to tell him cause I was not sure who I would be talking to him or the demon who was taking over my brother.

The meeting place was the same park I turned into a car with Gabriel. I loved this park even after that. I left Ruby in the bunker and she was looking through the books trying to find something that might help us with Dean.

Dean popped in like he always did since he became a demon. At first we had just let him stay at the bunker trying to figure it out together. He got frustated and was worried he would hurt me so he left. He binged for a good few months then he made up his mind to fight it and get inside info but he was getting dangerous. He looked over at me with his green eyes. He usually could control his demon thing around me. His blondish brown hair that came from our mother and father shining in the sun. He was wearing blue jeans and his t shirt like always. Dean would never there was no pie stains on them.

"So how is my bro doing" I went over and tasled his hair and gave him a hug. He half heartedly hugged me back.

"Like hell" he gave me the famous half smartass Dean smile like always.

"So what did you find out cause this is not easy going without my pie. It even gets me sick smelling it. Now I have to eat blood." He gaged at the thought of his diet."I am going to eat sooo many pies when this is over. brother." He cocked his eyebrows at me

""I am working on that Dean. You need to habg on cause God has gotten Lucifer, Michael and Adam out." I thopught this would surprise him

"Yeah and Meg and Ruby too." He looked over at me and said mater of factly .

I knew somewhere around us was Crowley cause Dean would have said more by now.

Crowley popped in beside Dean

"Now Moose you must be in heaven cause you have you little pet back." He looked at his fingernails like he was bored with everything.

"Dean is my boy now you know. He is demon and mine and I am the king of Hell" He pounded his fist on the picnic table and yelled"Dean is mine"

I did not realize there was alot in play at this moment. For then, Gabriel popped in beside me

Waved his pointer finger and tsks at Crowley

"You my boy are getting way to big for your britches. Think you are above us angels. You are a lowly demon on the todem pole and no one messes with any of my brothers. Why do you think daddy let My big bro out the cage" Gabriel kinda tauted Crowley.

Crowley was taken back and I thought he was shaking then Castiel pops in. Then Lucifer just appeared to Crowley's dismay. Gabriel chuckled. Michael popped in also but by us more. Michael was in young John's body. Bobby appeared with Michael and I was weirded out by all the people especially Bobby. It made me feel very small. Bobby acted fast and pulled me and Dean off to the side. They are just looking at Crowley with pity. I was think of getting back in closer and Bobby just held my shoulder "You do not want to do that son" His touch was powerful holding me in place then I heard the converstation taking place even though it was a little bit away from us. And I should not hear so good. I looked over at Dean who was just watching them.

Lucifer went closer to Crowley

"I may not have always been the best leader of hell but Hell is mine. I made it and Dean is not yours. He is a Winchester and they have always belonged to us angels. They are our vessels. You being the arrogent little demon you have always been. You arranged my prison. Your punishment will be torture. And I am the best one for that. " He smiled and winked at his brothers. I thought Gabriel , Michael and Castiel would stop him from doing bad things but it seemed they were with him.

Crowley called out to them "Stop him! Help me"

Gabriel just turned his head and laughed "Stop him he made you and you took over. You are not above us. Lucifer is imporant why do you think Our father pulled him out!" He was smiling and his eyes were on his fellow brothers.

Castiel said"You messed with the order of things and it is up to Lucifer to take care of you. "

Michael just laid his hand on Crowley ' Do you seriosly think you would get a pass by from Lucifer. We might fight amongst ourselves but you are nothing" He just turns away.

Lucifer snaps his fingers and Crowley disappears (side note he reappears in the pits of hell naked strapped above a fire pit )

Lucifer Turns to his brothers "I have a lot of things to do to get my house in order. I have to make more demons most of these will be just killed I cannot trust any of them. A devils work is never done. "He smiles and winks then turns to me and says "Sammy I will see you soon , kidding just kidding" He laughs. They all laugh thinking this is funny.

Gabriel thinks this is hilarious "Lucy was always the joker in the family!"

Michael and Castiel are looking at him as to say "Are you nuts"

But they all laugh again.

Bobby sit us down and is talking in a weird non Bobby voice.

"I am appearing to you now in Bobby he is my vessel. I did not want Crowley to know it was me and Lucifer knew it was me." He placed his hand on Dean who just was quiet "You will be healed after I place my hand on you. I will place my mark on you that will remove the other mark of the first blade. I will heal you and you will be back at the bunker. Dean you will only remember certain things after I do this do you understand?"

Dean nodded his head then and Bobby(God) placed his hand and healed Dean. Who disappeared.

He turned to me and said and sighed before he said it"Yes, I know you are wondering why I released Lucifer. There are things you do not understand. I love all of my sons. He is in charge of hell. There has to be a yin and yang to the universe or it would not be interesting and it would not be freewill. " he placed his hand on me me "And I figured bringing back Ruby might soften it a bit" Winking at me as I fell into a sleep.

I felt as I had been asleep for days. I woke up to Dean in his boxers blasting music. Ruby beside me smiling and kissing my lips. The smell of her fragrance so intense. And thought maybe just maybe this would work out after all.


End file.
